Step Malfoy for a Weasley
by elegant apsara104
Summary: Nikita Malfoy is in Gryffindor. Her step brother Draco is in slytherin. She's falling in love with a Weasley...how will her parents react..more importantly..how will ron?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, I simply use them for the entertainment of myself and others.

Nikita was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, doing her homework as usual. Just when she was about to get up, the man of her dreams walked in. Ron. The same clumsy Ron Weasley, who she was falling so hard for.

Ron walked in and tripped on the carpet. As he stood up his face turned bright red, well redder than it normally was. He sat down next to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, I need some help with Charms homework, do you think you could give me a hand?" He asked his friend.

Nikita watched as Ron and Hermione were sitting, doing Ron's homework. Oh how much she wanted to be close to Ron. Wanting him to hold her in his stong arms. "I can help you." She offered without realizing it.

''Oh, umm...thanks. Hermione seems to be busy doing her own homework. We can sit over here." Ron offered Nikita. He looked at Hermione, "Thanks anyway Hermione. I'll see you later." He turned back to Nikita and began, "Okay so I don't ge this..." Ron looked up at the girl sitting before him. "Hey do you want to go to the Great Hall and grab a bite to eat with me? Hermione's going to be doing homework for a long time and I'm starving! So do you wanna go?" He asked Nikita with a soft smile, that would make your knees go weak.

Nikita looked back up at Ron, and their eyes met for a couple of seconds. "Umm..uh..yea sure, I'll go with you. Let me just put this up." Nikita ran up to her dorm, put up her homework and followed Ron to the Great Hall.

Ron sat down in the Great hall next to Harry. "Hey Harry, you know Nikita right?" Harry gestured towards Nikita and started to put food on his plate. Ron looked at Nikita and realized how beautiful she was. With her light brown skin..gentle black curls that fell on her shoulders. Brown eyes that looked like gold. A nose, sharp as a blade and lotus shaped lips...and a perfectly shaped body...round, firm breasts that never seemed to move...Then he felt his face turning red, he quickly turned his head and began piling food onto his plate.

Nikita was starving, so she put quite a bit of food on her plate. Like Ron. she had a big appetite. She looked over at him and saw how his blue eyes sparked. Aiming her eyes lower, she placed them at the bulge in Ron's pants, and she chuckled. She didn't want to be caught staring, so she turned her head and began to eat. "So um..Ron. Do we have any classes together?" Nikita asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I suppose. I mean I have Charms tomorrow which is why I needed to get my homework done. Then I have Potions with Snape...ugh, and after that I have transfigureation." The red head had a mouth full of food, so half of his words were mumbled. Ron went to grab some more rolls and ended up knocking pumpkin juice all over Nikita. "Oh, I'm so sorry, let me clean that up for you, I'm so clumsy, oh I'm so sorry." He had just finished cleaning off the table and started to wipe the juice off Nikita's sweater. As he was doing so, he realized where he was touching her and started to turn bright red, once again.

Nikita ended up laughing during the whole thing. "No, it's fine Ron, really." Ron still had food in his mouth while trying to wipe her off, and that was adorable. Nikita looked at him and started to blush when he wiped at her breasts. "I-I'll just get cleaned up later." She stated. Of course she wouldn't go now. All she wanted was to be with Ron. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter characters sadly.

There is a lot more to come and I promise you it will get more interesting in the later chapters! Thank you and please review!

"Are you sure, I mean I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It was completely as accident." At the moment he was still wiping off Nikita's sweater, Hermione came into the Great Hall. As soon as Ron saw her, he stopped wiping off Nikita's shirt and sat down. He looked back at Nikita and apologized once more. "I really am sorry."

"No problem, really." She said smiling. "I'm just going to go and get changed. Bye Ron. Bye Harry and Hermione." Nikita said, looking at Ron the entire time. "I'll see you later." Then she left to go and change her clothes. 'My first actual meeting with him and he spills pumpkin juice on my breasts!' she thought to herself laughing.

Hermione sat down across from Ron, and as soon as Nikita left, started asking him what the hell that was all about. Ron could only watch Nikita leave and think about her. He finally realized that Hermione was talking to him, and he told her it was nothing, He didn't feel like eating anymore. Ron excused himself from the table and went back to the common room, which was empty, and he sat down on the couch in front of the fire, pulled out his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and actually began to read.

Nikita took off her clothes and decided to take a hot shower. She got in and started thing about wheather or not Ron liked her back. Getting out from the shower, she slipped on her silk night gown and decided to read in the common room. So she grabbed a book and found Ron sitting in her favorite place.

Ron was half studying his DADA book and half thinking about Nikita, and then a part of him was also thinking about Hermione. 'What the bloody fuck am I supposed to do?' He asked himself. He then started to smell this magnificent scent. Turning around, he saw Nikita his way in a beautiful silk night gown. "Hey Nikita." he said as he watched her walk towards him.

"Hey Ron. Studying I see?" She said with a smirk. Nikita sat down in the chair directly across from him. While tucking in her legs, her gown went up, to where Ron saw the black thong underneath. She blushed and quickly pulled it back down. Then she opened her own book and snuggled into the chair.

"Umm...no." Ron was slightly confused at first and then realized he had his DADA book in his hands. "I mean yes. What are you reading there?" Ron started to feel embarrased when he saw Nikita's thong. 'Fuck even her underside is hot...can't let her see my hard.' When he thought this, he immediatly crossed his legs.

"Huh...Oh yea, um..The Notebook..It's just a little romance novel." Nikita bit her lip. 'Should I ask him?..' she thought. But then she did. "Ron..would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

Ron was stunned that Nikita had asked him to go to Hogsmeade with her. He tried not to act surprised. "Yea, I would love..." He then realized that he told Hermione and Harry that he would go with them. Not to mention, he didn't want to sound to eager, even if he was. Ron thought that Harry would understand, and he could pretend to be sick to Hermione and tell her that he couldn't go. "I mean, yea that's cool."

Nikita smiled. "Thanks, I've been wanting to ask you and everything. I just couldn't stand your attractiveness..." Nikita stopped. 'Oh crap! That wasn't supposed to come out.' she screamed mentally. "Umm..I mean, yea, you look like a really coolguy, so i wanted to get to know you a little better." She said quickly, covering up her outburst.

Ron began to blush. He thought that his cheeks were going to catch on fire. He looked at his book and then back up at Nikita. "Thanks, umm..well I guess it's getting kinda late. I think i'll go to bed. I'll meet you right here tomorrow morning." Ron said this as he started to get up and walk away. He was almost at the stairs of the dorm when he turned around and looked at Nikita. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better too." He then turned backaround, walked up the stairs to his bed, and fell asleep.

Nikita was tired as well, she thought aout Ron and smiled to herself. Then fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Like I said it'll get interesting in the late chapters..and in this story lets forget that Voldemort had Horcruxes or anything. Please review and i'll update as soon as I possibly can! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Discalimer- I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

*Next Morning*

Nikita got up early and took a shower. She put on her jeans, a blue baby doll top and tied her hair in a ponytail, then went down to the common room to wait for Ron.

Ron woke up about the same time he always did and got dressed in his regular clothes. He told Harry that he wasn't going to Hogsmeade because he didn't feel weel, that he was going to the Hospital wing instead and to pass the message onto Hermione. He then walked down the stairs and saw Nikita sitting on the couch waiting for him. She looked even more beautiful that she did yesterday. "Hey Nikita, ready to go?"

Nikita looked up and saw Ron coming down the stairs. He looked buff today. "Yea, I'm ready. So where do you want to go when we're in Hogsmeade?" she asked in an innocent tone. Nikita wanted to tell Ron how she felt about him, but what if he didn't feel the same way back?

Ron and Nikita started to walk out of the common room and down to the main hall. "How about Honeydukes, I love their stuff! What do you think?" He then thought, 'What if she didn't want to go there? I don't want to sound like a bloody jerk.' "I mean if that's all right with you?" he added.

That's exactly were Nikita felt like going. She wanted some sugar at the moment. "Yea, I love their stuff." Wow, they were more alike than she thought. Nikita was planning on making a move on the red head today. So she took his hand in hers, and started walking towards Honeydukes, hoping that she didn't seem to bold.

Ron was kind of surprised when Nikita took his hand and he blushed slightly. But he was also kind of happy. He never was good at making the first move. They were inside Honeydukes now, and Ron had bought two butterbeers. They sat down at a table and he handed her a butterbeer.

"Thank you." she said smiling. Nikita took the butterbeer and sipped it. She was thinking about something to say, but all she could do was look at him. 'He just so damn sexy!' thought. he just seemed to glow at times. Then she saw Harry and Hermione walk in. "Hey Ron, isn't that Harry and Hermione?" she asked, pointing in their direction.

Ron's heart dropped, he turned around and sure enough it was Harry and Hermione. 'What the fuck am I going to do? I can't stay here! I need to get out, without letting Nikita know what's going on-Fast!' He quickly grabbed Nikita by the hand and started to walk out the back door of Honeydukes. "i just remembered that I have to go get quills at Scrivenshaft's Quill shop. If I don't do it now, then i'll forget."

Nikita was a bit confused. Something was going on, but she didn't seem to care as long as she was with Ron. Nikita was about to tell Ron how she felt about him, and she was VERY nervous. "Uhh...Ron, can I tell you something? Something rather important?" she waited for a response. "I fancy you. I fancy you alot."

A/N: Sorry that one was soo short, but I thought that there would be a perfect place to leave it. Please reveiw! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Discalimer- I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

Ron turned bright red, he had never had a girl tell him that before, especially one that he fancied too. "I like..." He paused for a second. 'What about Hermione? I like her also...maybe I have a chance with her...but Nikita obviously like me back.' "I fancy you too Nikita. You know, I would have never guessed this day would come to this." He realized that he was starting to ramble and stopped himself, he always did that when he was nervous.

Nikita smiled broadly. She was beyond happy. She laughed and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. Nikita buried her face into Ron's chest, smelling his scent...Oh it was so good. "I never thought it would come to this either! It took me alot of courage to tell you that." At this moment, she was feeling great.

"Got that right, I don't think I could have ever done that." He thought about it and realized he made himself sound wimpy. "What I meant is that, I couldn't have told you today." Ron started to feel proud of himself. That sounded like a good cover-up to him.

Nikita laughed. 'Well...he likes me, I like him, and god forbid what i'll do if he isn't mine..i'll take the risk and ask him.' she thought. "So um..would you like to go steady with me?" Nikita asked with the little hope she had left. Now...if Ron agreed, telling her step-father and Draco would be hard...but she'd deal with that later.

Ron was stunned once again. 'Isn't she moving a bit fast? I havn't even been on a single date with her...but she's so beautiful and sweet, I don't want to lose her.' So he decided to go agree with it. "I would love to Nikita." Ron started to like saying her name. It felt important to him.

Nikita let out a sigh of relief. She grabbed his hand and they started walking, "Where do you want to go now? I mean, anywhere is good with me." She said with a huge smile on her face. Nikita was happy. She had gotten what she wanted.

"Want to go and check out Zoink's Joke Shop?" Ron loved that place, he had always admired all of the stuff his brothers brought home from there. "And then we can grab a bite to eat."

"Yea, I love it there! I bring all sorts of stuff home from that place. My mum gets mad though. It's rather funny you know, watching mum clean up dung bombs. But Draco thinks it's immature." she said, laughing.

"Wait, did you say Draco as in Malfoy someone else?" Ron stood there waiting for an answer, feeling a little decieved. "Please tell me you don't mean Draco Malfoy?"

"Umm..yea Draco Malfoy. He's my step-brother. My mum and his dad are married. Is there a problem?" she asked, waiting for a reply.

"I can't believe your related to Malfoy! That isn't your last name is it? What will Hermione think, and Harry I mean?" Ron felt very betrayed. 'I can't believe i'm dating Malfoy's step-sister! Hermione is not going to be happy.'

"I'm not blood related, just marriage related. And yes, Malfoy is my last name, but I don't like it! But yea, he's really gross." She said, beginning to get worried.

Ron became relieved again. 'Glad to know she hates her last name and thinks Draco's repulsive'  
"Oh that's a relief, I can't stand Malfoy. Sorry about that, hope I didn't offened you, sometimes I get worked up easily. I'm really sorry." He could feel his face turning red again. Ron started to feel bad. 'I need to stop thinking about what other damn people would think!'

"Yes, you should see how he looks in the morning. Then we constantly fight about silly stuff. Also pushing him down a flight of stairs is very entertaining. You should try it." Nikita said said with a smirk.

"yea, I wish I could try and get away with that one." Ron said while laughing, he then started to walk into the joke shop. "Hey look, Acid Pops. We should get one and slip it to Malfoy, What do you think?"

Nikita cracked up laughing. "That would be very funny!" Nikita bit her lip. 'Ron should know'  
"umm..you know, I was reading Draco's diary and umm...he fancies Ginny. Please don't say anything! He'd kill me if anyone found out!"

Ron started to become angry. 'How can this be? No one is allowed to like Ginny! Especially not Malfoy! She's my little sister for god's sake!' he shook it off. "Yea that's something, and don't worry, I won't tell. So...do you have a pet?" he asked.

"Nah, Lucius hates animals, so we can't have any. He's sort of a kill joy. Actually all the Malfoys are rather...interesting. I mean Draco is a pretty fun guy, but at times...you know."

Ron tried to picture Malfoy being fun, but couldn't do it. He was uneasy talking about Draco and tried to change the subject. "So what do you do for fun?"

Nikita smiled. "Mostly just bug Draco...then I like to read, and watch a ton of movies." She had more, but that was all she said.

Ron laughed. 'Hmm..those are things I like..well except the reading'  
"Hey do you want to go to the Shreiking Shack?''

"The Shreiking Shack? Isn't that like one of the most haunted building in Britain?" she asked. Nikita got scared easily, but she only agreed to go because Ron would be there. "Yea, let's go."

"Well, I don't exactly mean go inside, spiders might be inside. And what I mean by that is I don't like spiders and I wouldn't want you to be afraid of them." Ron and Nikita walked to the shreiking shack, and there was a log sitting in front of it. Ron sat down, and gestured for Nikita to sit next to him. 'I like her more amd more every second.'

Nikita blushed. 'I never thought i'd be this close to him.' She walked over and sat next to him. Nikita leaned on him, but not with to much pressure, and soon found Ron kissing her. 'Didn't see that one coming.'

Ron slowly came away from Nikita and blushed. He hadn't even realized what he had done. He then pulled out a small pocket knife from his jacket and stood up. Kneeling down next to a tree, he carved a heart with their names in it. He looked back at Nikita and grabbed her hand. "We should probably start heading back to the castle."

Nikita couldn't believe what had just happened. "Yea, let's go, it's getting late." she said with a smile. They were walking to the grounds, when she saw Draco.

''Oi, Weasley! What the hell are you doing with my sister?!?"

A/N: Well that was kinda long, srry abt that, i didn't think it was my best though, i'll update as soon as possible, and if you have any idea's they are welcome:) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Discalimer- I do not own any Harry Potter characters

A/N: I was listening to the Titanic soundtrack when I wrote this chapter so when you read I suggest you listen to the song Jack Dawson's Luck while you read LoL enjoy!

Ron didn't even have to look up. He would know that voice anywhere, but he forced himself to look into the face of Draco Malfoy, who was staring at him through anger filled eyes. "Hanging out, what do you want?"

Nikita sighed. "Draco, can you please leave us alone? We're trying to get back to the castle."

"First, I want to know what you're doing alone with Weasley!" Draco demanded. Nikita smiled amd looked at her brother with a calm expression.

"We're dating. Is that a problem dear?" she said.

Draco was shocked. His jaw dropped open. "WHAT!?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! I'M GOING TO TELL FATHER!" Nikita caught his arm before he could storm off.

"If you tell Lucius, I'll tell him that you fancy Ginny, and that wouldn't end up to well now would it." She said boldly.  
"You wouldn't..." Draco replied with fear in his eyes. Nikita only tossed her head back and laughed.  
"You know perfectly well that I would." Then she stormed off with Ron at her side.

Ron started to believe that he had found the perfect girl. He looked at her and smiled. "Shall we go to the common room? i could use some help with my homework."

Nikita smiled. "Of course darling, Say, tonight would you like to have dinner with me? In this restaurant that Lucius bought me a a birthday gift." she asked.

"Your step-dad bought you a fucking restaurant! Damn..but I would love to." Ron tried not to seem to happy but he couldn't help himself, he was stunned with how much he liked her. "When should we leave?"

"Well..about eight, I guess." Just then an owl flew in through an open window and dropped a letter into Nikita's lap. She looked at Ron before she opened it, and he just shrugged at her. When she read it, she almost exploded. "Draco! That bloody, little pretty boy! What a damn snitch! I swear i'm going to hurt him so bad!" She closed her eyes and tried to regain control of herself, then she looked up at Ron and asked is a shakey voice, "How would you like to spend Christmas with me at malfoy manor?"

At that moment it felt like an elephant was sitting on Ron's back. 'I really like Nikita...but spending Christmas with the malfoys doesn't seem fun'  
"Yea sure, sounds great." he gave out a small sigh as he lied to Nikita. 'I like her way more than I dislike the Malfoys..'

Nikita felt like a piece of shit at this point. "I'm so sorry Ron, you wouldn't have to spend Christmas with a bunch of malfoys if it weren't for Draco's big ass mouth! Don't worry, i'll get him back. All I need are a couple of dung bombs." She smirked. "We'll have to take a raincheck on dinner, start packing, we're leaving tomorrow." Nikita kissed Ron on his forehead and left to pack her things.

Ron walked up to his dorm quietly, still in a shock that he would be spending the holidays with people he didn't consider his favorite. Harry sat up straight up and saw that Ron didn't look so good.

"Ron, are you okay?" a concerned Harry asked. Ron looked up at his best friend and shook his head.

"I'm spending Christmas with the Malfoys." Harry asked Ron why and he told him the entire story. He then packed his bags and fell asleep.

**A/N: How many of you listened to the song while you read?? haha, well more to come and you'll never guess what'll happen in the next few! *Laughes evily* please review! Thank you:) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don not own any Harry Potter characters ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nikita got up early, took a quick shower and put on a bright yellow sundress. She let her black curls fall lightly onto her shoulders today. Taking her trunk, she went down to the common room to wait fo Ron. Her mother had some news, and well...she hoped nobody would get hurt.

Ron stumbled out of bed and sleepily made his way to the shower. He had decided that he would try and make the best of this Christmas break. He walked down the stairs, into the common room with his things, and saw a beautiful Nikita sitting on the couch. "Ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go." They boarded the train and found an empty compartment. "Now Ron, let me give you some advice. Please keep your patience with them, espeacially Lucius. He is a little over protective with me, since well...he say's i'm his little girl. Also there might be a slight chance that you'll have to share Draco's room. I mean, i would have shared mine, but you know..." she laughed nervously.

He listened to every word Nikita said, and when she said that he would have to share a room with Draco his heart sank. Even though he was not looking forward to sharing a room with Draco or even being in the same house as him, he decided to behave himself and try and be kind to everyone. "I'll try to be on my best behavior." He smiled at Nikita.

She smiled back and kissed him softly. The rest of the ride was a quiet one. Once the train stopped, Nikita took Ron's hand and lead him off. Then she saw Lucius. Nikita put down her trunk and ran to hug him. "Lucius!"

"Hello dear." Lucius said, hugging his step-daughter. His smile faded when he saw Ron walk up behind her.

Ron looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy's intimidating figure. He walked up to him and held out his hand. "Sir." Ron said in a very firm and solid voice.

Lucius cleared his throat and looked at Ron's hand. He took it and squeezed it so hard, Ron flinched. "Hello Ronald." he said with a smirk. Then Draco walked up and smacked Ron upside the head. "Hello Weasley." he smirked, one that matched his father's. "Sorry aboutthat Ron." Nikita said as she slapped Draco upside his head.

By a great miracle, Ron kept his cool. He took the hard handsake from Lucius and even the head smack, from Draco. "Don't worry about me." Ron said through gritted teeth.

'This is going to be a rather...interesting holiday.' she thought. "Nikita let's go. Come on Weasley." Draco spat while he offered Nikita his hand. Nikita shrugged and took it. "Come on Ron, let's go to the limo, you'll sit by me." She said. "Actually dear, I would like to have a talk with Ronald, so you and Draco are going to sit together, while Ronald here sits by me." Lucius said as he clapped Ron on the back.

Ron became very nervous, this was not his ideal break. He could feel his heart beating so fast, he thought it would pop out of his chest. He followed Lucius to the car and sat directly across from him. "Sir, I'm really sorry if I am making your Christmas miserable."

Lucius smiled. "Not at all Ronald. Actually it will be fun having you here. Since you are dating my daughter, I wanted to ask you a couple of questions. Now, do you intend on ever huting her?" he asked.

Mean while: "DRACO! How could you! I trusted you!" Nikita yelled as she continuosly smacked Draco with a book. "What! I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" He screamed back, trying to cover himself from his sister's smacking.

Ron started to feel very hot. 'I guess Lucius is just doing his fatherly duty.' he thought to himself. "No sir, of course not. I wouldn't dare even think about it." He had answered so quickly, he didn't think Lucius had even finished the question.

"Good, good. Now Ronald, How do you really feel about her? I am her step-father. You must tell me." He said, flashing an intimidating smirk.

Ron felt very uneasy about Lucius' questions, and wasn't sure if he should answer them. However, he felt more afraid of Lucius and decided it was probably best if he did. "Well, to be honest sir, I really like you daughter, I mean she's really nice and kind. Not to mention smart and beautiful. You wouldn't believe how many times she has helped me with my homework. I would probably be in a lot of trouble without her. I guess you could say I'm crazy about her." Ron realized he was rambling and immediatly shut his mouth, waiting for Lucius' next question.

Lucius sighed. "Well here we are. I like you Ronald and..." he hesitated, "You have my approval." he finished with a smile. "Now if you think my questions were hard, wait till you meet my wife." He said laughing. The car stopped and they immediatly got out. Nikita rushed over to Ron. "So how did it go?"

A/N: Okay so I made Lucius a little sappy, but hey! It's my story, so I want some reveiws before I update again! Thank you and there will be ALOT more:) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own any Harry Potter characters

Sorry the update took so long, I've been sick with the flu so it has taken me awhile to come up with a good chapter :) Enjoy! I love all my readers )

Ron felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. For a minute, he thought that Lucius might have killed him in the car. Looking at Nikita, he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the manor. "Surprisingly well, actually." Ron was confident that getting approval from Lucius Malfoy was next to impossible.

Nikita smirked. "Really? I thought you might have been dead." She said.

"So Weasley, now you'll have to go through me and my step-mum, and that will not be easy." Draco exclaimed. Nikita buried her face in her hands.

"You know I love you Draco, but why do you have to be such a shithead?" She asked.

"Well, I've got to make sure my sister isn't dating a real shithead." Draco replied with a wink. Nikita entered the manor with Ron, but stopped when she realized that Ron wasn't with her. He was staring in shock at how big the place was.

Ron stood at the front door of the mansion. He could only look up in awe, at the massive size of it. After standing there for several minutes, he heard Nikita call his name. He looked at her, she was already half way through the door. Ron ran up to her and walked into the house where yet again, he stood in amazement. The inside looked five times bigger that The Burrow. He only said one word. "Wow.."

She laughed at Ron's amazement. "Yea, I had the same reaction...MUM!" She yelled. Her voice seemed to echo through out the manor.

"Yes dear, I'm in the kitchen." Nikita's mum hollered back. When Nikita entered the kitchen and saw her mum with a gigantic stomach, she was delighted. "Oh mum, your pregnant!"

Ron knew that this was going to be an interesting holiday, but he never would have imagined that it would be this interesting. He followed Nikita into the kitchen, only to hear her yell in his ear. He saw the pregnant woman standing next to the stove. "Hello ma'am." Ron tried to sound as calm and kind as possible. He was kind of worried about her. Lucius had warned him that his wife would be much more difficult than he was.

"Mum this is Ronald Weasley, Ron this is my mum." Nikita said smiling. Nikita's mum glared at the boy, then smiled sweetly.

"Welcome dear, and please, call me Nina." She said as she gave Ron a tight hug. "Oh Nikita, he's a handsome one!" Nina exclaimed. Nikita leaned over to Ron.

"I see mum's taken a liking to you."

Ron blushed when Nina called him handsome. He was starting to think that his holiday wasn't going to be bad at all. He beamed at the thought of fitting in. "Thank you ma- I mean Nina." Ron to his girlfriend and grinned.

Nikita was happy to see that her parents were liking Ron. 'All i have to worry about now..is Draco..' she pondered. "Come on Ronald dear, Draco go sit at the table." Nina ordered. "Oh wait, Ron, do you mind if I speak to you?" Nina asked nicely. Lucius gave Ron a thumbs up, Draco smirked and Nikita winked.

When Ron heard Nina ask to speak to him, he bacame uneasy. However, when he saw the thumbs up from Lucius and the wink from Nikita he started to feel better. 'Yes, Ma'am."

"Ronald, what did I tell you? Call me Nina." she smiled. They sat down in the kitchen, away from everyone else and she began. "So, tell me about yourself. Like family, bloodline, friends..stuff like that."

Ronald thought about the question for a second and realized he should answer it carefully. "Well, i dunno, there's nothing special about me. I don't even know where to start...my parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley...and we're all Purebloods..." Ron knew exactly what she meant when she was asking the question or at least he thought he did. "Your daughter, I suppose is just my friend..no-no one important." he stuttered.

Nina looked at the boy carefully. "Just friends? Nothing more? Come on Ronald..be honest with me." She whispered the last part.

Roanld started to sweat. He looked around the room and then back at Nina. "I-I..suppose we're more than friends, I mean we are dating. But I assure you ma- Nina, you have nothing to worry about. I have no intention on huting your daughter and i really like her and I...I...only have the best intentions."

'Time to bring this one down!' Nina thought. Time for the hard ones. She wanted to see how strong this boy was. "Have you had sex with Nikita?" Do you have any intentions on getting married to her?" Nina asked fiercely.

Ron's heart felt like it had popped out of his chest. For a moment, he almost though that she was joking, only to realize that she wasn't. he started to sweat more. "Umm..no I haven't..and..um..I haven't really given much thought on marrying her..I mean if everything works out and..um..all goes well, I suppose. I mean she's a great girl." He started to ramble again and stopped talking.

Nina was trying so hard to break this boy. "Why? Do you want to have sex with her?"

He started to feel as if someone had turned on the fucking thermostat in the house. "Is it hot in here or is it just me..um..well..I mean I don't think..I.." Ron paused for a second to re-group himself. He was trying to think of the best answer. He already knew the answer, but he couldn't just say it. It wouldn't be right. "Ma'am, I only have the best intentions with your daughter, and of course I want to have sex with her, what guy my age wouldn't? But unlike most guys, I would never take advantage of a girl. I am willing to wait until Nikita is ready. Even if that mean until if and when we get married." Ron didn't even think about what he had said, but it sounded damn good.

Nina looked at Ron in awe. "Ronald..frankly I am impressed, and you have my approval. And even if you do propose to Nikita, I would be more than happy to be your mother in-law!" Nina hugged Ron and sent him off to eat.

**A/N: Aww poor Ron! lol Reveiws please? I will update soon :) 


End file.
